YanderexMLP Crossover
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Yandere-chan is a girl attending Crystal Prep Academy when she meets a girl by the name of Twilight Sparkle. Never feeling emotion in her life, this girl suddenly sparks emotions in Yandere-chan. She now desires to keep this girl for herself, and she will do anything to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't feel anything... My entire life, I've never felt any emotion. I've never felt joy, anger, sadness, anything. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it sounds. I know I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. That all changed when I met her - Twilight... For the first time, I felt something, a strong desire, a longing, a yearning, a craving. For the first time, I began to understand what it means to be human, to be alive. I'm addicted by the way she makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. She is everything to me... but now, someone is trying to take her from me.

That person wants her, but not in the same way I want her. They could never appreciate her the way I do. They don't deserve her. She belongs to me alone. They have taught me a new emotion... rage. I want to stop them. I want to hurt them. I want to kill them. There is nothing I won't do for her, I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take her from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. She will be mine. She doesn't have a choice.

Let me take you back a bit to explain what I mean. You see, this girl and I go to a school called "Crystal Prep Academy". It's a prestigious school with a proud reputation. Nothing bad ever happens there, or at least. nobody knows that anything does. Our principal, Abacus Cinch, likes it that way. You see, she has quite a reputation herself. That reputation is enough to keep the police, and most families, off her back if something bad does happen.

Principal Cinch has been the principal for as long as I know. It's been at least 12 years, if not more, because her and the school have won some big competition thing now three times in a row, and it only occurs once every four years. She was quite an interesting woman, a bit on the older side, but also sort of dark and brooding. Of course, most principals are said to be mean people. I suppose she couldn't be that mean, though, as she did have a reputation for being the best principal the school had ever had.

More to the point, it was the first day that Twilight had gone to our school. She had transferred in because her grades were so good at another school that she had had to move to a better one for a challenge.

Twilight was tall, taller then me at least. Of course, I'm not exactly the tallest student in the school, standing at only 167 centimeters, but I wouldn't call that short either. Still, she was taller than me, at least 174 centimeters tall, if not more. She had violet hair that had a couple stripes of other shades of purple in it and wore her hair tied up in a bun. She also wore a pair of large, black framed glasses on her face and had purple eyes.

I noticed Twilight was usually by herself at most times. The other students in school took very little notice of her, and she interacted with them about as equally. Most of her time at school was spent inside of one of the labs. In fact, she spent so much time there that she rarely was ever in class itself. No surprise, since she had quickly become one of the best students in the school. She had aced pretty much every test in the school, even without attending the classes. The faculty eventually just allowed her to work on her own because of this.

Twilight was something special, though. From the moment I first saw her, she had done something that no other person I had met had been able to do. She made me feel things... emotions. Getting close to her would make my heart pound heavily. If I tried to speak to her, I would find the words caught in my throat. I had a desire to be with this girl, to feel these emotions. I needed her...

It should come as no surprise, then, that I stalked her. I spent every possible moment at school watching her, and when she would get distracted or leaving something behind, I'd take it and enshrine it at my home. This girl was important to me. I needed her, and I wouldn't let anyone else harm her or take her from me... And that's why I did what I did.

One day, I began to notice someone else was watching Twilight. This was not something I liked. In fact, seeing this, I began to feel rage for the first time. She was following Twilight the same way I was. At one point, I even saw her talking to Twilight. She made Twilight uncomfortable. I knew that this new girl was trying to steal Twilight away from me. She wanted Twilight all to herself. I could not let this happen. I would have to be certain that this... girl... was disposed of.

The day was Monday, I don't remember when in the year, I think early into the school year, though. I always went straight to Twilight's house before she left. I wanted to ensure that she stayed safe her entire trip. It wasn't far to the bus stop, but still, I wanted to be sure she didn't get hurt or someone tried to steal her on the bus.

As the bus would arrive at Crystal Prep, I would follow her off the bus. We were usually the last few to get off, with the exception of maybe Lemon Zest - who spent most of her time listening to music with a giant headset on and regularly didn't even notice the bus had even stopped, let alone arrived at school. The routine was always the same in the end, though. Twilight would head off to her lab, where she would spend all of her time with her dog, Spike, which she snuck in using her backpack, and I would watch her until it was time for class.

Being the last ones off the bus, as well as being the last bus to arrive at school also meant that the halls were usually filled with people by this point in the day. Of course, Twilight was the "odd one" at school in that she cared more for studying than being the best. Because of this, many didn't care for her and would make no motion to avoid her in the halls.

This upset me... huh, that's new. I was upset about this. Well, I'd have to do something about it, I suppose. I watched one of the students purposefully bump into Twilight, then laugh when they knocked her over, sending her books across the floor. Twilight gathered her books and walked off.

"Hello," I spoke as I stepped up to the student once she had gone to a more private hallway. She was about my height, wearing the normal school uniform that consisted of a white button-up shirt, a purple vest and purple skirt. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Ugh, what do you want?" the student asked with a preppy tone. Most students spoke with that sort of tone.

"You should leave Twilight alone."

The student scoffed. "What? Are you like her girlfriend or something?"

"No. I'm just a guardian."

"Guardian?" The student began to laugh. "That's a good one."

"You should listen to me."

"Like, whatever. Out of my way." The student tried to push passed me, but I grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it, spinning her around and pressing her arm against her back. "Huh? What the hell?"

"I said 'Leave Twilight alone.'"

"Let me go."

I smirked. "Sure." I reached my free hand back, slipping a syringe out from a hiding spot in my outfit. I kicked the student to the ground, then pulled out a bottle of drugs. I put some into the syringe, then knelt down next to the student. "This will only hurt for a moment."

I stabbed her right in the arm, applying the drug right into her bloodstream. She went to scream, but I quickly covered her mouth before she could. Soon, her face became contorted as she began to look dizzy. Her body shook as I watched the drug run through her system. She collapsed.

"Should have listened to me." I cleaned my fingerprints off of the syringe and bottle, then put them next to her. I then took a deep breath and shrieked loudly. This drew attention to where the student was as I ran through the hall, letting out fake tears. "Someone help!" I shouted, pointing down the hall. "A student has passed out! I think she may be dead!"

This put the school into an immediate panic and a student rushed off to get a teacher. The teacher found the body and took it to the nurse, but she was unable to revive the student. It was decided that the student had been doing drugs and had overdosed. The fact I planted more drugs into her locker may have helped with that matter.

Of course, Crystal Prep is a very prestigious school with a proud reputation. The idea of a student being into drugs at such a school would have been a big enough scandal, but this girl had overdosed on them. Needless to say, our principal, Abacus Cinch, convinced the School Board to pay good money to keep the students and parents quiet about the matter.

Well, that had taken care of one person. I still needed to take care of the girl who was stalking Twilight, though. I just needed to figure out how to. Killing her was fine, but simple murder wasn't enough. I needed to hurt her, to break her, to destroy her.

Since the last student's death had been declared accidental overdose, the school continued to run its course for the day. As the day came to an end, I watched Twilight as she hung around the school late into the day. It was normal for her to stay until the teachers came and told her to leave. Even then, it was normal for her to sneak back into school afterwards to continue to work on whatever project she was on at the time.

Twilight was amazing, and I while I didn't understand her, I would watch her until the last moments of the day at school. I'll even admit that watching her sometimes gave me... strong desires... ones I'd have to stop and handle. There was just something about the way she worked, the dedication she had to her projects... It was almost sensual to me sometimes.

Sometimes, she'd get a thing wrong and it would blow up in her face or spew stuff on her uniform. At those moments, she'd need to stop and change. In those moments, I got a good view of her beautiful body. Her bust wasn't big, but was still quite nice to look at. I wanted to reach my hands out and take her breasts into my hands, but I never could. Her skin was beautiful and looked so soft. I wanted to just run my fingers along her entire body, and even deep inside of her body. Just thinking about it is enough to make me need to handle myself.

Twilight was everything I wanted. She was everything I needed. No one was going to take her from me. No one would prevent me from having her as my own. She was going to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday, I was back to stalking my prey. Keeping an eye on Twilight and the other girl was tricky. While I wanted to be certain no harm came to Twilight, or no one else tried to steal her, I also needed to find a way to get at this girl. Of course, Twilight usually stayed in her lab, so it was unlikely she would be hurt by anyone. I decided that I would watch her until she got to her lab, and once she was there, I would move on to see what I could do about the girl.

The girl was named Lucky Drop. She was a taller girl, or at least taller than me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. On her uniform, she proudly wore a pin that looked like a question mark. It was a symbol of her skill at quizzes. A lot of the better students wore such pins that displayed their abilities. Even Twilight had a pin, but she never wore it. Then again, Twilight was considered to be the number 1 student at the time, a title she rightfully deserved.

However, Lucky Drop's high status would make it more difficult to take her out. I needed to find a way to break her, to make everyone hate her, to make her wish she had never crossed paths with me. I needed to not just kill her, but maybe... Yes, I could hurt her beyond measure by doing more than just killing her. I would break her, destroy her mind, kill her very soul. I would leave her as only a shell of her former self. Well, that wouldn't be too difficult to do. After all, I simply needed to be "good friends" with her. Then I would destroy her.

"Hello," I spoke with timidly as I stood near Lucky Drop. We were in the cafeteria at lunch time.

"Can I help you?" Lucky Drop asked as she looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that...well..." I looked down, pretending to act meek and shy. This was the persona I used most of the time to hide my true self. "I haven't got many friends, and my family keeps bothering me about it. They keep telling me 'Go make friends, Ayano. You need them.' So, I thought... maybe we could try being friends?"

Lucky Drop scoffed. "I've already got friends. Besides, you seem like you'd just cause me trouble."

"H-how could I cause you trouble?"

"You can barely look at me when you talk to me. Also, you talk quietly. I'm going to guess you're one of those 'goody-two-shoes-shy' types. I'm not interested in someone like that."

Not interested, huh? Than why are you interested in my girl? Those were my thoughts, anyway. I could feel myself getting angry. Just being around her made me angry. Still, I had lived my life hiding my lack of emotions so far, so I had no problem hiding my anger.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to be friends..."

"Yeah, well, you can get lost. I don't need pathetic friends like you."

Pathetic, huh? I could show you how 'pathetic' I am after I cut your face up with a knife! I wanted to do that so badly. It would give me a great thrill to do that, but I decided against it, at least for now. I would need to find another way to befriend her.

Well, I suppose there was the option of changing my persona, but I had a reputation as the shy, quiet girl. It made life easier. Changing my persona so suddenly would seem odd, and likely would hurt my reputation.

I watched Lucky Drop sit down with a couple of girls. One was about as tall as Lucky Drop, but also had a much larger bust. She had blue hair and amber eyes. The other was shorter, but not by much. She had blue hair with stripes of purple in them along with blue eyes. She also wasn't much bigger than me in bust size.

Maybe the trick wasn't to befriend her after all. You see, my plan was that I'd befriend her, then invite her to my house. Once there, I'd tie her up in my basement and torture her everyday until she broke. Unfortunately, befriending her was not as easy as I had thought. It was time to take some extra measures.

I kept an eye on Lucky Drop the rest of the day. I followed her carefully when we weren't in class. For the most part, she spent her time either with her friends or in class, but she did make one minor slip-up in the end.

At the end of the day, as everyone was heading home, I watched Lucky Drop. She made her way to one of the after school clubs. I found it interesting that she went towards the science club. In fact, it made even more sense when I saw that Twilight was now running the science club.

Stupid bitch, she's just there because Twilight was in it. She probably doesn't even like science. I was sure of that, because Lucky Drop didn't even seem to pay attention during it. She just stared at Twilight with hopeful eyes. That made my blood boil as I growled at her from outside the club room.

This bitch was going to learn not to mess with me and my Twilight. I reached into my backpack to see what I had. I had a couple different types of knives, some varying drugs, even a poison or two. I thought of all the ways I could eliminate Lucky Drop, but none were particularly satisfying to me. I wanted to hurt her beyond measure. Simply killing her wasn't enough for me.

"This is boring," someone commented, and I looked back into the club. There was a girl with red hair and pigtails. Her eyes were blue, and she was chewing gum.

"O-oh... is it?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Science is boring," the girl spoke.

"Then why did you join the science club?" Twilight asked.

"Cause my grades are bad so I have to do extracurricular activity to fix them."

"But why join this club? Why not one you'd actually like?"

"Cause I don't like anything here? I just picked a random club."

"O-oh... I see..." Twilight gave a nervous chuckle and turned away. "Well, I guess I can't really force you to like it, but if you're going to use this to get your grades up, you'll still have to pay attention."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Why? Are there going to be tests or something? I just joined for the extra points. I didn't think I'd actually have to work."

"Why do you think it's called 'extracurricular activity' if you aren't going to have to be active?" That was Lucky Drop who said that. "We're all here because we either need the extra work like you, or we're actually interested in thus kind of stuff, like Twilight. If you don't want to work, go find a different activity to boost your grades."

The girl stared at Lucky Drop in shock. After a moment, she spoke up. "Fine! I didn't like this club anyway." She got up from her seat and started walking towards the door. I quickly hid as she stormed out.

"Thanks for sticking up for the club," Twilight spoke a moment later.

"No problem," Lucky Drop smiled. "I like this club and the people in it. We didn't need her ruining that."

I saw Twilight blush before she returned to talking about science. I growled. That bitch was getting too close to Twilight. I bet she had even set that whole thing up just to impress her. I needed to do something about Lucky Drop, and soon. I turned to look down the hall where the other student had gone. I smirked as a certainly evil plan came to mind.

I rushed down the hall until I came close to the girl from the club. I slipped out one of my knives, snuck up brhind her, then grabbed her, putting the knife to her throat. "Squeel and you die." The girl became speechless with shock and terror. This was exhilarating to me. Thus rush of pleasure from this was great. "Come with me."

I took the girl to a room where I bound and gagged her. I then pushed her into a large instrument case. "Just stay here for me. I'll be back to get you soon. And if you make any noise, or you tell anyone about this if they find you, I will slice out your throat." I smiled and winked at her, then shut the case and locked it. I made sure that the case had an air hole in it before leaving.

I waited a few hours for everyone to leave the school. When it became dark, I returned to where I had stashed my student. I opened the case to be certain she was still there. "You've stayed quiet, I hope." The girl nodded fervently. "Good. Now just stay quiet. I'll get you somewhere nice and safe." I shut the case again, then began pulling it along. It had wheels, which made it easy to pull it. I took the case all the way back to my house.

I then opened it and pulled the girl out of it. I pushed her down the stairs to my basement, then picked her back up and stuck her into a wooden chair that had been sitting down there for a long time. I bound her to it, then pulled off the gag.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked with fear in her voice.

"I just brought you somewhere safe, that's all. Here you won't have to worry about your grades at school or anything." I tore part of her uniform.

"W-what are you going to do with me?"

"You'll see." I grabbed her shirt and tore it right off of her. Her chest exposed, I couldn't help myself. I needed to feel her. I grabbed her chest and she screamed. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. You will be the tool of my revenge."


End file.
